


Clic

by Purple_Broccoli



Series: Petites Histoires du Grand Continent [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Auxquels les visiteurs accordent malheureusement une importance très variable, Beaucoup de cris, Bruits de pas, Ces temples antiques sont beaux mais manquent cruellement d'extincteurs, Cliquetis, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Humour, Par contre on y trouve des vitraux magnifiques
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Broccoli/pseuds/Purple_Broccoli
Summary: Un voleur très doué pour la manipulation magique des courants d'air, expert des infiltrations subtiles.Une guerrière déterminée et pleine de fougue, mais nettement moins qualifiée pour ce qui est des infiltrations subtiles.Des pièges antiques qui vous empalent, vous dissolvent ou vous carbonisent à la première occasion.Deux intrus dans les souterrains d'un temple, à l'orée du Désert de Verre, avec des points de vue très différents sur l'art.(Et, accessoirement, des manières tout aussi différentes d'appréhender lesdits pièges antiques.)





	Clic

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow tout le monde !  
> Juste un brin de contexte : les histoires de cette série se passent dans un univers fantastique imaginé par un ami. Cela dit, cette histoire-ci n'a aucun rapport avec la première, donc il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir tout suivi pour la comprendre. Bonne lecture ! :D

_Clic._

__

 

Presque.

 

_Clic._

__

 

Encore un peu.

 

_Clic clic._

__

 

Un écho lointain derrière lui ?

D’un mouvement à la fois brusque et silencieux, affiné par l’expérience, il pivota à moitié sur lui-même, tout en restant accroupi et en parvenant à maintenir ses mains à leur précédente place.

Oubliées, toutes ses préoccupations antérieures. Sens en alerte, il était à présent parfaitement figé, face au corridor par lequel il était entré.

 

La lumière des rayons de lune, colorés par l’imposant vitrail derrière lui, tombant sur les dalles de verre sombre qui composaient le sol de la pièce et les drapant d’une teinte ambrée.

 

Le sifflement lointain et feutré du sable emporté par le vent, susurrant, tournoyant et glissant à l’extérieur, le long des murs du temple.

 

Un léger courant d’air circulant à travers les soupiraux du souterrain. 

 

Une odeur minérale et un peu âcre, inhabituelle pour la région, mais rien d’alarmant - il savait que cet édifice avait été bâti non loin d’une source, la logique commandait que ses caves soient humides.

 

Brièvement, une légère odeur de brûlé - _pièges primaires_ , pensa-t-il. Ces dispositifs à jets de feu avaient été si simples à leurrer qu’il se sentait presque déçu... presque. 

 

Aucun bruit.

 

Sans doute un objet emporté par le vent à l’extérieur, supposa-t-il. Il ne regrettait pas de s’être arrêté - on n’est jamais trop prudent. Se détendant, il revint à une position plus confortable, grimaçant légèrement. Si le contorsionnisme était un aspect nécessaire de son travail, ce n’était certainement pas son favori, et il continuait de préférer que l’entièreté de son corps fasse face à la même direction dans la mesure du possible. Son dos, ostensiblement du même avis, émit un désagréable “pop” de protestation en se rétablissant.

Se concentrant à nouveau sur ses mains restées immobiles durant tout l’événement, il reprit son ouvrage.

_Clic._

__

Encore un ou deux petits coups vers la gauche et...

Le courant d’air changea soudainement. 

Il se figea à nouveau, sans se retourner cette fois. Cette odeur... non, c’était impossible. Il était certain d’avoir tiré les bons leviers pour désactiver les pièges à huile acide. 

Et pourtant, ce relent amer et agressif... Ce n’était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

_Clic, clic, clic. Clic._

Il devait se hâter.

Un bruit sourd et lointain venant du couloir, suivi d’un cri. Quelqu’un était là, avec lui, dans ce sous-sol ! Un prêtre ? Non, impossible. D’après le vacarme qu’il provoquait, l’intrus - enfin, l’autre intrus, disons - était en train de déclencher tous les pièges qu’il avait soigneusement déjoués ou évités ; un prêtre les aurait simplement désactivés. Un garde, alors ? Peu probable, les gardes connaissaient les dangers des dispositifs de sécurité mis en place. Se pouvait-il que le nouveau venu ne soit pas averti de sa présence, ou était-il expressément là pour lui ? Il n’en avait sincèrement aucune idée, mais rester ici pour le découvrir ne lui paraissait pas être un choix de vie très durable.

Avec un _clic_ décisif, la serrure céda enfin, et il laissa tomber son crochet sur le sol. Il n’avait pas le temps de s’émerveiller du contenu du coffre ; empoignant la récompense de son labeur à pleines mains, il fourra le tout dans la besace de toile usée fixée à son côté, sa plus fidèle compagne.

Le tapage du corridor se rapprochait de lui de manière alarmante. Il sentit à nouveau l’air changer autour de lui ; alors qu’il finissait d’emporter son butin, une soudaine vague de chaleur et de fumée ainsi que de nouveaux cris l’amenèrent à la rapide conclusion que l’huile acide, non contente de s’être échappée du réservoir piégé qu’il avait si précautionneusement évité, avait pris feu. 

Il devait faire vite. Encore. Ça commençait à devenir fatigant. 

Se relevant et attrapant son crochet tombé dans le même mouvement, il se dirigea d’un pas vif vers le vitrail. Il se trouvait au sous-sol, mais le bâtiment était semi-enterré ; si ses estimations étaient correctes, cette baie devait donner sur les jardins de sable et de verre construits en terrasses en contrebas de cette partie du temple.

Ignorant tant bien que mal le vacarme provenant du couloir pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle tâche, il se tourna vers la verrière colorée. Un ouvrage splendide, et c’était un avis de connaisseur. Il avait pu l’observer en entrant dans la pièce : c’était un assemblage rutilant tenu par de très fines baguettes de métal de couleur bronze. Les pièces de verre resplendissaient de tons aussi chaleureux que ceux du désert au coucher du soleil, et des motifs antiques et travaillés couraient sur toute la surface du vitrail. Les anciens maîtres avaient su modeler le sable fondu d’une manière chatoyante et raffinée, suffisamment exquise pour que le fait de devoir endommager leur œuvre lui cause un pincement au cœur. C’est pourquoi il avait repéré dès le départ un carreau vierge de motifs, un peu plus grand que les autres, qu’il pourrait découper pour se créer une sortie sans briser de vitre. Un carreau proprement coupé était plus facile à réparer qu’un carreau pulvérisé, il le savait ; du verre antique tel que celui-ci était rare, et les prêtres seraient capables de refondre le morceau découpé en place. 

Il se concentra sur ses mains, et sur l’air qu’il sentait glisser autour d’elles. Doucement mais sûrement, il commanda à l’air de tourner, de plus en plus vite, formant des lames qu’il tenait entre le pouce et l’index de chaque main. Inutilisables en combat, mais suffisamment tranchantes pour entamer du verre. 

Prestement et précisément, il se mit au travail.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Tap._

  


Reida jubilait.

  


_Tap, tap._

  


Vraiment, c’était trop facile. Elle pouvait voir exactement sur quelles dalles elle devait marcher pour ne pas déclencher le piège. Son entraînement avait payé ! Qui avait dit qu’elle ne pouvait pas être subtile ? C’était probablement Roki, à l’entraînement. Ou bien Vardak, la fois où elle avait involontairement terrorisé les gamins du village ? Mmh, peut-être Suhlye, lorsqu’elle avait tenté de lui enseigner la couture. 

__

...

__

À la réflexion, c’étaient probablement les trois.

__

Bah, c’était sans importance. Là, maintenant, Reida valsait sur des dalles de verre bariolées, ses pas légers et précis, et ne déclenchant la chute d’ _aucun des pieux de terre cuite acérés suspendus au plafond de la pièce_ : un exploit, au vu de ses antécédents. Elle se retenait à grand-peine de rire toute seule - si ceux de l’Académie la voyaient. Elle allait enfin le coincer ! Des mois à le rater de peu, des mois de filatures infructueuses, des mois de pièges à la noix auxquels elle n’était absolument pas préparée. Mais cette fois, cette fois, elle était dans le même bâtiment que lui, _et il ne le savait pas_. Et elle allait le rattraper, et il ne pourrait pas lui filer entre les doigts cette fois, et elle pourrait enfin-

  


_Tchak._

  


Une seconde. Comment ça, “tchak” ?

____

La dalle sur laquelle elle venait de poser le pied s’enfonça brusquement, et soudain Reida était très consciente du fait qu’elle n’était pas dans une position verticale du tout, et que sa semelle était en train de glisser sur le verre et-

____

Dans un sursaut d’instinct désespéré, Reida eut le réflexe de bondir, atterrissant de justesse en-dehors de la zone piégée ; stupéfiée et impuissante, elle put seulement assister à l'inexorable et fracassante chute des javelots de terre. 

____

Sans vraiment réfléchir - pour changer, elle poussa un cri de frustration que la poussière ambiante s’empressa de changer en piteux crachotements. 

____

Le dernier pieu explosa dans un fracas définitif, l’écho se répercutant sur les murs de pierre du souterrain. Clignant des yeux devant ce désastre, Reida sentit l’exaspération la gagner. Comment sa discrétion si parfaite avait-elle pu être gâchée aussi rapidement ? L’homme avait sans nul doute entendu ce tapage. 

____

Et en plus, elle venait de crier. Ah, bravo.

____

Elle se prit la tête dans une main, grognant encore de frustration, contre elle-même cette fois. D’accord, peut-être que ceux de l’Académie avaient _un tout petit peu_ raison.

____

Bon, à rien ne sert de s’apitoyer.

____

Reida repartit d’une allure plus vive encore qu’auparavant, retraçant les pas de l’homme qu’elle poursuivait. Il devait désormais savoir qu’il n’était pas seul ; autant se dépêcher.  
Elle approchait d’une espèce de cuve à l’emplacement beaucoup trop curieux pour être honnête - probablement une cuve d’huile acide. Ha. Ha. Ce satané liquide ne l’aurait pas deux fois. Les brûlures qu’elle avait reçues quatre mois plus tôt la démangeaient encore parfois. Il y avait probablement un mécanisme caché, qui déclencherait le déversement de l’huile ; plus qu’à trouver lequel.

____

“Mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ici ?”

____

Au son de cette grosse voix résonnant dans le corridor, Reida sursauta. Et, bien sûr, perdit l’équilibre - encore. Et atterrit droit sur le réservoir d’acide qui, naturellement, perdit également l’équilibre - il était sans doute stratégiquement placé de manière à basculer au moindre contact. Elle hurla.

____

 

____

Reida n’était pas très sûre ce ce qui s’était passé. Le réservoir s’était ouvert, et comme elle l’avait deviné, c’était bien de l’huile acide qu’il contenait - heureusement, son armure l’avait protégée de la plupart des projections. Puis elle avait entendu d’autres cris venant de l’entrée du couloir ; des gardes l’avaient repérée. Elle s’était mise à courir dans l’autre direction, poursuivant son chemin, et puis... et puis... 

...et puis tout ce dont elle était sûre, c’est que tout était présentement en flammes, qu’elle courait comme une forcenée pour échapper à cette fournaise caustique, et qu’elle n’aurait bientôt plus de poumons utilisables si elle continuait à hurler comme ça.

  


Elle sentit à peine la baie vitrée qu’elle traversa se briser en mille morceaux.

____

 

____

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

____

 

____

Il n’était pas spécialement prétentieux, mais cette fois, il était fier de son ouvrage ; il avait honnêtement bien travaillé. Bon, peut-être pas honnêtement, mais bien travaillé quand même. Une ouverture rectangulaire, suffisamment grande pour le laisser passer moyennant quelques acrobaties, avait été découpée dans le vitrail. C’était, en quelque sorte, sa contribution à l’œuvre des anciens, sa manière de leur témoigner son respect : il les admirait assez que pour ne pas vouloir briser le fruit de leur travail.  
Le vacarme du couloir lui parut soudain incroyablement fort, et très, très proche ; il se rendit compte qu’il avait complètement oublié son entourage, fasciné et concentré comme il l’était. Plusieurs voix criaient, et des crépitements de flammes emplissaient le corridor.

____

Il était temps pour lui de faire bon usage de sa nouvelle sortie de secours.

____

Il sortit diligemment et souplement par le bas du vitrail, atterrissant sans un bruit dans du sable en contrebas, puis se faufila de buisson en buisson vers la sortie des jardins, invisible - il savait utiliser les éléments du paysage pour passer inaperçu.

____

Mission accomplie.

____

 

____

**CRASH**

__****_ _

 

__****_ _

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir la baie vitrée, cette si splendide merveille d'art qu’il avait mis tant de soin à préserver, voler en éclats. 

__****_ _

Il n’avait pas encore eu le temps de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se produire, qu’une masse floue de cheveux roux éclatants passa devant lui à une vitesse folle, poussant des beuglements abominables.

__****_ _

Il ne put retenir un grommellement exaspéré. Encore elle.

__****_ _

Dépité, il décida de rentrer à sa cache. La journée avait été longue.

__****_ _

Laissant la rousse à son sort, il disparut dans la nuit.

__****_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà !  
> J'ai eu un peu de mal avec le formatage du texte (je dirais bien ce que je pense du HTML mais ce ne serait pas poli). Si quelqu'un a une suggestion à faire quant à l'espacement entre les lignes, elle est bienvenue ! Ou une suggestion tout court, d'ailleurs. Ou un commentaire, une critique, une recette de cuisine ou un joyeux Noël. Si vous vous sentez inspiré, n'hésitez surtout pas ! :D


End file.
